


too far

by muddyrockxo



Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Best Friends, Crying, Deleted Scenes, Enemies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Jason struggles with the aftermath of Dogfest, and Bruno has some angry words to say to Craig.A deleted scene from my recent chapter of TLG: scared
Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630606





	too far

"I don't deserve to be called uncle Jason by her." 

"Yes, you do! None of this is your fault." 

"But it is.. it is... Bruno, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings. I already know what a terrible person I am." 

"But you're not, you're not! None of this is your fault, please, Jason." 

1am, and whilst Craig tried to comfort Jess just along the corridor, Bruno was breaking inside at just how much Jason was beating himself up over Dogfest. No matter what the Italian said to him, Jason just couldn't believe that he wasn't at fault. In his mind, the only thing that he could focus on was that he was to blame. 

"I could honestly kill Craig for making you feel like this," Bruno said, with an angry glint in his eyes. "It's literally no one's fault, least of all yours, Jason." 

"But if I'd not suggested going..." Jason buried his head in his hands, overwhelmed. He just couldn't deal with the guilt, unable to bear the fact that he really was at fault. 

"Jason, are you a clairvoyant?" 

"What?" Jason lifted his head slightly, his face wet with tears. 

"Can you see into the future?" 

"I know what a clairvoyant is! And no, not that I'm aware of."

"Well then, how could you have possibly known that two men would attack Jess when you suggested Dogfest?" Bruno responded. 

"It still doesn't make it any less my fault," Jason replied, wiping his teary face and getting up from the floor. "Look, Bruno, thank you so much for trying to make me feel better. But I know, whatever you say, that it's my fault. I'm just going to go for a walk, get my thoughts together... okay? I won't be long." 

"I'll come with you," Bruno offered, but Jason shook his head. 

"No, Bruno. I just want to be alone right now, if that's okay? Please just give me some space." 

Reluctantly, Bruno watched on as Jason left the room. He sat there frozen for a few moments, wishing that there was some way he could make his boyfriend believe that he wasn't to blame for Jess's attack, just like Jason had made the Horwood family (with the exception of Craig) believe that he wasn't a cheater like they all thought. 

Finally hearing Jess's bedroom door open and close again, Bruno made his way down to the kitchen, to get himself a glass of water. But as he entered the kitchen, feeling around for the light switch, he walked straight into something. 

Or someone. 

"Oh. I thought you'd gone to bed." 

Of all his family and friends, Bruno was the one who was most angry at Craig over his breakup with Jonathan. His family in Australia were disappointed but believed that he honestly didn't mean it, and his friends were the same. Shirley and Darcey had stood by him, though they were still disappointed and so had Jess. Gavin and Fiona hadn't really shown much interest - Craig's personal life wasn't something they wanted much involvement in at all. Gaby, however, had been very sympathetic and understanding indeed and had offered to babysit or help Craig out wherever needed. 

It was just Bruno, really, who showed no sympathy or any willingness to listen to Craig's side of the story. Frustrated by Craig's behaviour ever since Jason came on the scene, Craig's words making Jason feel as though he was to blame for what happened to Jess was the last straw for the Italian. 

"No, I've come down to get a drink," Craig replied, his voice sounding thick. It was evident that he was crying again. 

"Oh. Okay." 

Bruno poured himself a glass of water, before turning round to Craig and saying in a curt tone, "you know what I've just been doing?" 

"I don't know," Craig replied irritably. "Fucking Jason?" 

"No, actually! I've been trying to reassure my poor boyfriend that Dogfest wasn't his fault, and that he's not done anything wrong! I wonder why he fucking thinks that." 

Craig didn't reply, so Bruno answered his own question. 

"Because you told him it was! Well, let me tell you something, Craig - what happened to Jess is actually more your fault than it is Jason's! Jason just suggested going to Dogfest- you were the one who let her walk off by herself thinking she was responsible enough to go herself!" 

Similarly to Jonathan not so long ago, Bruno expected Craig to fight back or insult Jason or something like that. He certainly didn't expect Craig to nod, tears beginning to fall down his face. 

"You're right." 

"Sorry?" 

"I agree... it was my fault. I just didn't want to own up to the fact..." Craig said almost inaudibly, heading back up to his bedroom, tears falling faster down his face as he did so. 

Bruno was left standing in the middle of the kitchen drink in hand, wondering if this time, he really had gone a bit too far.


End file.
